kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Inspiration
One Divine Inspiration item is required for each upgrade - the item will be consumed by the upgrade. Ways to Get Divine Inspiration Buy with Gems Divine Inspiration may be purchased from the Shop tab. Choose the General section, and click on the link in the top right corner to go to page 2 of the tab. Each Divine Inspiration costs 50 gems. Gems may be purchased using real money at a rate of 10 gems = $1. Each Divine Inspiration will cost $5 this way. Buy a Chest On the Shop tab, select the Chest tab and locate the Divine Ascension chest. This chest contains 5 Divine Inspiration items. Each Divine Ascension chest costs 200 gems, or $20 in real money. Each Divine Inspiration costs $4 this way. Win a Tournament The Tournament of Might awards gems to the top 10 players by might on a new Domain. The Tournament also awards a single Divine Inspiration item to each of the players in places 11-40. This Tournament runs once on each new domain, usually very soon after the domain has started. This method will only work for the best players on a new server. The Tournament of Crests awards gems to the top 5 players who have collected the most Crests during the tournament. This Tournament does not award Divine Inspiration items directly at all. This tournament was released at the end of February, 2010. This method also favors the best players who can repeatedly conquer high-level wilderness spaces to try to win Crests. The Crush the Barbarians tournament had players who ranked 6th-15th places win a . Strangely enough, the 999th placer also won it. (Whereas the 1000th placer won a Court Jester.) Get Lucky With Merlin's Boxes It is possible to win a Divine Inspiration item from the daily Merlin's Magical Boxes game. The odds of winning are very low, but it has happened for a few people. In practice, the majority of people who have played this game for over a month, playing Merlin's Magical Boxes twice every day, have not seen even a single Divine Inspiration reward. The odds of winning appear to be around 1 in 728 or 0.137%. Do not count on a steady supply of these items this way. Just Say No The reality is, this game makes money by advertisements, and by convincing people to buy their way to level 10 with cash. There is only one significant aspect of the game that would be missed by stopping growth at level 9: Catapults. Building Catapults requires: lvl.10 Barracks (1 DI), lvl.10 Fletching, lvl.10 Geometry, lvl.10 Alchemy Lab (1 DI, to research at lvl.10) and lvl.10 Workshop (1 DI, to research Geometry). That's a total of 3 Divine Inspiration items, or $15 cash, just to build catapults. Most players do not bother with level 10 construction. It is possible to enjoy the game, and to excel at it, without building a single level 10 building. So just hope you get lucky with Merlin's Boxes, and otherwise don't worry about it. Or get luckier... I was lucky enough to be in a domain that was shut down for a day, when i logged back in the following day Kingdoms of Camelot gave me a free Divine Inspiration. How to Use Divine Inspiration Once you get yourself a Divine Inspiration all you have to do is to get your building up to level 9. The moment you are able to build the level 10 version you will realize that the requirement window changes a little bit to show a new requirement. All you have to do now is to get the resources together and press Build. The game will stop you to ask if you are sure you want to spend a DI on the building that you have requested. Level 10 Advice If you are lucky enough to get a Divine Inspiration by playing Merlin's Boxes, or simply by purchasing it with gems, you might be wondering what you should use it on to gain the maximum advantage from your purchase. Here are a few suggestions to help you along: Castle Upgrading your Castle to level 10 will give you the following advantages: *You will gain 3 more resource fields. This will be particularly useful in feeding your growing army (a common problem for high level players). Thus gaining 3 more lvl 9 farms is rather valuable *You may now control 1 more wilderness, bringing you up to a total of 10 vs. 9 with a level 9 Castle. Another nice way to boost your food production! *Your city will now appear white instead of gray both on the general map and in your city and field maps. Not much 'use' per se, but always a fun way to show off! Alchemy Lab Upgrading your Alchemy Lab will unlock the next level of research for all categories which can provide a great advantage! Please bear in mind however that some research will require further level 10 upgrades (particularly Fertilizer, Logging, Stoneworking and Mining, will each require a level 10 resource field of the appropriate type: eg. lvl 10 Farm for lvl 10 Fertilizer). Here is a list of the research you can do without any further Divine Inspiration purchases: * Eagle Eyes * Poisoned Edge * Featherweight Powder * Magical Mapping * Fletching * Healing Potions * Giant's Strength Walls, Rally Point, Watchtower, Storehouse After the main two (Castle and Alchemy Lab) your next priority depends largely on your playstyle. Defensive Player If you play defensively and tend to get attacked a lot you may wish to improve your wall (for an additional 1,000,000 durability and 10,000 extra defensive slots) and your Storehouse (so that you may protect 1,000,000 resources of each type). PvP junkie - KoC Warlord If you love battling it out with other players you may wish to upgrade your Rally Point (to be able to send out up to 10 armies with 100,000 troops each. An "Aura of Command" will increase your maximum troop limit by 25%, so if you have a level 10 Rally Point and an "Aura of Command" you can send up to 125,000 troops in ONLY 1 trip.) What about the rest? What you upgrade beyond this point is up to you. Resource fields, Blacksmith, Stable and Workshop will all open up extra research for you (provided your Alchemy Lab is already at level 10) so you may wish to consider them if you have the the Divine Inspirations to spare. Out of these, farms would be the obvious choice to further boost food production. Some buildings however hardly seem worth upgrading: * Knights' Hall - 10 extra xp per hour is nice but it hardly makes a big difference unless you consider the benefits of your knight's gaining exp faster than your enemies. A lvl 10 Knight hall will help your knights catch up to people who started the game before you, and pull ahead of people who started playing after you. Your steward's skill lvl plays a major role in how many resources you can produce too. My cities are gaining about 1,000 food per skill point I assign my stewards. The faster you gain skill points the faster your resources will increase. Do we even know what the maximum skill lvl is for a knight? If it's high (like 1,000), imagine how large your food production could get after a year playing KoC? Perhaps the food shortage is just a temporary situation due to lack of playing time in a new game? * Embassy - You are unlikely to ever house 10 ally troops at any given moment * Market - 9 transactions should suffice for even the most addicted trader. * Tavern - 1 happiness is not really worth a Divine Inspiration * Relief Station - 0.5x speed increase doesn't make such a huge difference. Of course this actually depends on how often you reinforce allies or send troops and resources between your cities so you may find that it is a worthy improvement for you. * Barracks - The only advantage to getting your Barracks to level 10 is the ability to train catapults. However in order to do that you also need a lvl 10 Alchemy Lab and Workshop as well as having completed training lvl 10 Fletching and Geometry. Without further research it is hard to say if Catapults are worth all this effort though most claim that they are not. Category:Buildings Category:Items Category:Merlin's Magical Boxes